Vérités secrètes
by Laorus
Summary: Les sœurs et Léo sont furieux après Chris et ne veulent plus de ses fuites et de ses mensonges. Après avoir découvert que le jeune homme est à moitié être de lumière, les sœurs décident de lancer un sort leur permettant de connaitre ses secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Chris était revenu du futur en lâchant cette bombe. Il s'était éclipsé tout de suite après ça. Après que Piper ait nié. Tout comme le reste de la famille. Une heure que la tension n'était pas retombée. Cette déclaration ne pouvait qu'être un mensonge. Un autre mensonge. Un parmi tant d'autres pour s'infiltrer chez elles. Chez les Halliwell. Cela faisait une heure que la famille ruminait ce qu'elles avaient appris de l'être de lumière… ou plutôt du demi-être de lumière, puisque c'est ce qu'il était en réalité.

Piper faisait les cents pas entre la table basse et le canapé, bouillonnant en silence. Incapable de croire qu'elle ait laissé ce fourbe, ce menteur, s'approcher de son bébé. Incapable de croire qu'elle n'ait pas vu clair dans son jeu.

Paige, elle, fixait Wyatt étendu dans son parc, endormi… si vulnérable. Combien de fois, Chris s'était retrouvé seul avec son neveu. Elle ne parvenait pas à situer le jeune homme, à vrai dire. C'est vrai, il était un menteur et que ses actions étaient parfois risquées, voir dangereuses, mais Paige était certaine qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Il avait tant fait pour protéger Wyatt… Et puis, il était plutôt sympathique si on mettait de côté son obsession des combats de démons et ses cachotteries.

Mais, peut-être était-elle influencée par le fait qu'elle se reconnaissait un peu en lui. Surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était demi-être de lumière, comme elle. C'était le premier qu'elle rencontrait après tout (sans compter Wyatt).

Bref, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Chris.

Phoebe se tenait, la tête basse, épuisée par tout ce qu'elle percevait car, en dépit de la potion que ses sœurs avaient prise, elle percevait, en cet instant, une partie de leurs émotions… Et, il y avait Léo, aussi.

C'était épuisant !

D'autant plus qu'elle devait gérer les siennes en plus. Elle se sentait trahie et furieuse. Mais, elle ne parvenait pas totalement à en vouloir à Chris. Il avait fait beaucoup pour leur famille en peu de temps. Et, il venait de perdre sa fiancée…

Cela n'excusait pas les mensonges. Surtout le dernier qu'il leur avait dit au sujet de Wyatt. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elles croiraient que Wyatt deviendrait un démon.

Les pensées de Léo suivaient le même cours que celles des filles. Ils ne parvenaient pas, non plus, à cerner le visiteur du futur. Ni pourquoi Chris avait dit un mensonge aussi énorme. Comment son fils pourrait-il passé du côté du mal.

C'était impossible ! Invraisemblable !

Alors pourquoi ce mensonge ? A quelle fin, Chris avait-il fait cela ? Lui dont la vie tournait depuis des mois autours du sauvetage de Wyatt uniquement. Pourquoi dire que l'enfant deviendrait un démon ?

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Tout le monde sursauta ou se figea à l'exclamation de Phoebe. La jeune femme s'était levée pour aller prendre un carnet et un stylo qui trainait sur un meuble du salon. Elle réunit rapidement vers son point de départ et reprit :

« Nous allons faire en sorte de connaitre Chris et de distinguer, par la même occasion, ses vérités de ses mensonges. »

Intrigués, tous se rapprochèrent. Paige se percha sur la table basse, Piper s'installa près de Phoebe et Léo élu domicile sur l'accoudoir du canapé à gauche de son ex-femme.

« Qu'elle est ton idée ? » Demanda Léo avec son calme habituel.

« Nous allons utiliser la formule, un peu modifiée, que Piper avait utilisé pour votre séance de psy. Celle qui nous faisait voyager, Paige et moi, dans vos souvenirs. »

Piper grimaça. Elle avait gardé un assez mauvais souvenir de ce jour-là. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Comme si elle suivit le cours de ses pensées, Phoebe reprit rapidement.

« Nous allons la modifier de façon à ce que nous ne soyons plus que de simples spectateurs. Des témoins… Et, de façon à ce que Chris soit présent avec nous.

Tous inclinèrent la tête pour accepter l'idée. Avec plus ou moins de réticences. Puis, ils se dispersèrent pour exécuter les différentes tâches nécessaires avant la mise au point du plan.

Paige alla charger les cristaux afin de protéger la maison pendant qu'ils menaceraient l'enquête sur Chris. Piper entreprit de passer les quelques appels pour le club et Phoebe plancha sur la potion pendant que Léo désœuvré se replongeait dans ses pensées.

A vrai dire, il était troublé, gêné, par ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Ils allaient violer les pensées, les souvenirs, d'un jeune homme. Jusqu'à maintenant, Léo n'avait pas réfléchi à l'âge de Chris. Les années ne représentaient pas grand-chose pour les êtres de lumières.

Mais Chris n'était pas un être de lumières à part entière. Il ne l'était qu'à moitié… Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait vraiment l'âge qui paraissait. C'est-à-dire à peine plus de vingt ans. Presque un jeune homme, un très jeune homme, qui avait fait des erreurs en voulant bien faire.

Léo n'était pas certain que ce qu'ils allaient faire soit la meilleure solution. Surtout considérant leur état d'esprit.

« J'ai fini ! » S'exclama soudain Phoebe, d'une voix guillerette.

Cela signa le signal du rassemblement. Piper revint et Paige acheva de placer les cristaux. Léo prit délicatement Wyatt dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas le réveiller et s'approcha des filles qui commençaient à réciter la formule pour faire venir Chris.

Pouvoir de l'ascension des sœurs

Cours invisible venant des cieux

Réponds à notre appel, viens à nous

Viens à nous sans plus attendre

Par l'appel du sang je t'en conjure

Par l'appel du sang reviens vers moi.

Le jeune homme apparut immédiatement au milieu de lumières bleutée. Ils eurent, tous les quatre, le temps de voir les émotions vives et intenses du jeune homme (surprise et tristesse) sur son visage avant qu'il ne replace rapidement son masque habituel de méfiance et de prudence. Il portait, d'ailleurs, encore des traces de pleures.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ? »

« Nous avons réfléchis et trouvez une alternative. » Déclara Léo.

Chris lança un regard à Léo où la froideur se mêlait à la surprise. De toute évidence, il avait relevé l'hésitation du fondateur et son étonnement avait surpassé l'animosité qu'il ressentait pour celui-ci. Du moins, pour un instant.

Et, en effet, Chris était surpris par le malaise de son père. Il l'avait rarement vu hésitant. Que ce soit dans cette trame du temps ou dans l'autre (la sienne).

Chris avait appris à reconnaitre ce genre de signe chez Léo car lorsque le fondateur était hésitant, cela n'était jamais bon signe pour lui. Lorsque son père était hésitant, cela signifiait qu'il se débattait avec sa conscience, en général.

Donc, Chris fut rapidement sur le qui vive et reporta son attention sur sa mère et ses tantes… De là où viendrait, certainement, le problème.

Il ne fut, cependant, pas assez rapide pour analyser et comprendre toute la situation. Il venait, à peine, de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser lorsque les sœurs entamèrent une incantation.

Afin que l'on remette de l'ordre dans nos esprits

Que les souvenirs de Chris les plus enfouis

Durant cinq heures reprennent forme et vie

Sans que rien ne varie

En un clignement yeux, ils disparurent tous du salon pour réapparaitre dans un lieu sombre qui paraissait flou.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris regarda nerveusement autours de lui. Il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Ignorer où il se trouvait, ce qui se passait. Le résultat de quelques années dans un monde où l'ignorance signifiait presque toujours la mort. Alors se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu où il ne discernait rien était très éprouvant.

Il se retourna, avec vivacité, vers sa famille qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était responsable de la situation.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans ta tête… En quelques sortes ! » Déclara Phoebe.

Chris resta un moment sans réaction, sans comprendre. Puis les rimes des trois sœurs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elles avaient fait cela. Parmi toutes les personnes vivantes dans ce monde, c'était pourtant elles qui savaient le mieux l'importance que pouvait cacher une information cachée. Mais, par-dessus tout, il ne parvenait pas à accepter que sa propre famille ait pu lui faire ça. Même s'il était conscient qu'ils ignoraient sa véritable identité, il ne pouvait accepter que sa famille se méfie assez de lui pour en venir à cette extrémité. Pour en venir à violer son intimité.

Piper se tendit en voyant le demi-être de lumières se montrer soudain vulnérable. La trahison se lisait très clairement dans les yeux clairs du jeune homme tandis qu'il prenait un certain recule avec eux. Il détourna, un instant, les yeux. Il faisait son âge, brusquement. Il n'était plus un combattant acharné, maintenant, mais un simple garçon trahi par ceux-là même qu'il avait juré de protéger. Piper se sentit gagner par la culpabilité et un regard sur ses sœurs lui appris qu'elle n'était pas la seule affectée par ce changement.

Phoebe se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de visiteur de futur sur elle.

« Ecoute, Chris. C'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Je crois que nous avons tous besoins de faire le point. Nous avons besoins d'avoir une vue d'ensemble pour agir convenablement. »

Chris l'avait fixé, presque sans ciller. Puis, il replaça soigneusement son masque détaché et haussa une épaule. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le sol et déclara :

« Très bien mais je ne coopérais pas. Et ne venez pas vous plaindre de ce que vous verrez et découvrirez. »

Leur mise au point avait pris moins d'une minute. L'aspe de temps durant lequel la salle s'était éclairée au point que, maintenant, ce qui les entourait était parfaitement visible. Apparemment, leurs souvenirs qu'ils allaient voir seraient « diffuser » sans intervention de leur part de manière aléatoire et sans que Chris puisse faire parage.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais les quatre autres adultes ayant remarqué son soudain raidissement s'étaient tournés vers la table devant eux.

**_La pièce, qui leur était inconnue, était sombre et délabrée, guère accueillante. Ce qui avait été une salle à manger était, alors, ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion. Cinq personnes se trouvaient autours de cette table ensevelie sous des dizaines de feuilles de papiers._**

**_« Je trouve, tout de même, que c'est une solution un peu extrême. »_**

**_Les trois sœurs et Léo se tournèrent, d'un bel ensemble, vers la version-souvenir de Chris qui venait de prendre la parole. Le jeune homme de la table était quasi identique à celui assis, hostilement, en tailleur ; ce qui indiquait que cette scène s'était déroulée peu de temps avant son départ pour le passé. L'ancienne version de Chris redressa la tête de la feuille qu'il fixait pour regarder Bianca. _**

**_« C'est la dernière alternative, Chris. Retourner dans le passé. Ici, nous ne pouvons plus agir. Il faut agir avant que ce démon s'en prenne à Wyatt. »_**

**_Le Chris passé parla un profond soupir… _**(Tout comme la version présente). **_Il semblait déjà accablé par l'ampleur de la tâche. Il tourna la tête vers le reste de l'assemblée. Un jeune homme et deux jeunes femmes… ainsi qu'un homme qui se tenait debout, en retrait. _**

**_« Vous êtes certain que nous entreprenons ça… Que c'est moi qui pars ? Si je pars, je ne reviendrais pas avoir d'avoir trouvé ce démon… Vous serez seuls. »_**

**_« On a déjà parlé de cela, plusieurs fois, Chris. C'est toi qui dois partir. C'est toi qui les connais le mieux. » Fit l'une des filles. _**

**_« Oui, Tamora. Je suis préoccupé. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent aller de travers. »_**

Léo trouva assez curieux d'entendre le jeune homme exprimer aussi clairement ses doutes. Il devait faire énormément confiance aux personnes autours de cette table.

**_« Ce serait plus simple si je leur disais tout, oncle Coop. »_**

Les sœurs et Léo sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Chris, leur Chris, qui regardait assez nerveusement la scène qui se jouait.

Il espérait qu'aucun souvenir ne révélerait d'importantes informations… Comme sa véritable identité. Il ne savait pas comment il gérerait les choses si sa famille apprenait qui il était vraiment. Il savait qu'ils changeraient d'attitude aussitôt. Ils voudraient, naturellement, prendre soin de lui, bien sûr. Or, il ne pourrait pas laisser ça se produire. Il était là pour une mission précise. Sauver Wyatt. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal, à l'heure actuelle, à ne les considérer que les sœurs Halliwell, ses protégées, et non comme ses tantes et sa mère. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à elle. Pas alors qu'il y avait un risque - un grand risque – pour qu'elles soient toujours absente de sa vie dans son véritable temps. Il n'était pas certain de supporter de les perdre une seconde fois.

« Tu voulais nous dire la vérité à ton arrivée ? » Demanda Paige.

Chris leva les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Aussi le quatuor retourna au souvenir lorsque la personne dans l'ombre soupira.

**_« Le risque est trop grand, Chris. Nous prenons déjà beaucoup de risques en t'envoyant simplement sauver Wyatt. Leur faire trop de révélations pourrait être dangereux et fausser trop de chose… Dont ta propre naissance. »_**

Les deux versions de Chris laissèrent échapper un même grognement qui tira à Phoebe un gloussement. Leur version de Chris lui jeta un regard puis baissa vivement la tête… Mais pas assez vite pour cacher le léger sourire qui était apparu sur son visage.

**_« Bon reprenons. » Intima la jeune fille resté silencieuse jusqu'alors._**

**_« Mais, Peyton… »_**

**_« Fait ce qu'on te dit, Chris… Comment dois-tu procéder ? »_**

**_« Je me rend au manoir avec Bianca. J'appelle le livre des ombres et j'invoque un portail temporel vers le passé. »_**

**_« Quelle époque exactement ? »_**

**_« Durant l'attaque des Titans. Après que Paige soit changé en statue. D'ailleurs faut-il vraiment que je leur dise qu'elle est morte dans notre temps à cause des Titans ? Je ne me sens pas capable de dire un tel mensonge. »_**

Les quatre contemporains du temps présents fusillèrent Chris du regard en apprenant cette nouvelle vérité.

**_Bianca reprit aussitôt la parole. _**

**_« C'est essentiel, Chris. Les sœurs sont méfiantes, elles laissent difficilement un étranger dans leur vie. Leur faire croire que tu as sauvé Paige te permettra de mettre un pied dans la maison et d'obtenir un peur de leur confiance. »_**

**_La version souvenir de Chris hocha la tête, doucement, comme à contre cœur. Il reprit, ensuite, la parole sur un signe de tête du jeune garçon._**

**_« Je fais de Léo un fondateur pour devenir l'être de lumières des filles. »_**

**_« C'est sur cette partie du plan que je suis soucieuse. » Fit, soudain, Bianca. _**

Léo haussa un sourcil et rajusta doucement Wyatt dans ces bras sans qu'il ne se réveille. Mais, il était tard ; c'était normal. Il regarda l'ancien Chris tourner son attention sur Bianca, déterminé.

**_« Cette partie du plan est, sans doute, le moins délicat. La séparation de Léo et Piper n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec son rôle de fondateur. C'est son destin d'être fondateur. Comme il l'a si souvent répété. Qu'il le devienne un an plus tôt lui fera plaisir. »_**

**_« Le Léo de l'époque est différent du notre, Chris. »_**

Le dit Léo lança un regard curieux vers Chris qui ne leur accordait pas un regard. Léo était troublé de la façon dont ces habitants du futur les évoquaient. Comme s'il les connaissait intimement.

**_« Bon, si tu en es sûr… »_**

**_« Oui, Léo sera mis à l'écart. En partie. De cette façon, je pourrais, certainement, mieux convaincre les sœurs… Je passerais, sans doute, la moitié de mon temps à gagner leur confiance et à les pousser à la chasse aux démons. »_**

**_« C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont jamais partie volontairement à la chasse… A cette époque, elles limitaient la magie dans leur vie. Ca va être difficile. » Déclara Payton._**

**_« Je sais… Mais, j'y arriverais. Il le faut. »_**

**_« Sois prudent avec tes mots. Le fait d'arriver en déclarant vouloir sauver Wyatt va réveiller leur méfiance. »_**

**_« Ca ira, je sais gérer les sœurs. »_**

Paige se tourna et commença à demander des explications sur le sens de cette phrase. Elle s'interrompit rapidement d'elle-même, cependant, car au regard de Chris, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses.

Chris se leva, nerveux. D'après ce dont il se rappelait, son lien avec Wyatt n'avait pas été évoqué. Il était en famille à cette table et le sujet du lien qu'ils avaient avec « le gouverneur du monde » était délicat. Aussi évitaient-ils de l'évoquer.

**_« Bon, s'il n'y a plus rien à dire. »_**

**_Henry se leva et vint enlacer Chris en lui murmurant des paroles de prudence. _**

**_Les autres jeunes gens firent de même. Bianca l'embrassa et lui déclara qu'elle l'attendait dehors. Aussi, Chris se retrouva bientôt seul avec son oncle. Celui-ci s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Chris. _**

**_« Je suis désolé que ce soit toi qui doive y aller. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi… Mais, il faut vraiment que tu leur mentes, que tu modères tes émotions. »_**

**_« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je saurais me maitriser… Celui qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est Léo… Il a toujours fait preuve d'une protection quasi irrationnelle pour Wyatt. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait me faire s'il pense que je menace son fils d'une manière ou d'une autre. »_**

Léo se crispa à ses mots. Ils n'aimaient pas avoir inspiré la peur chez Chris. Même s'il se méfiait du jeune homme, il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais, malheureusement, ce qui c'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Chris avait donné raison à celui-ci.

Les sœurs étaient soucieuses à cause de ce qu'elle avait appris avec ce simple souvenir. Bien sûr, elles avaient eu confirmation des mensonges. Mais, c'était son oncle qui était à l'origine de ce plan, apparemment. Manipulait-il son propre neveu, Chris, pour les atteindre. C'est ce que toutes craignaient sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

**_« Comme tu l'as dit, Léo sera mis à l'écart en devenant fondateur. Il sera moins présent. Restes prudent et cela se passera bien. »_**

Sur ces paroles, le souvenir commença à faner. Bientôt, un autre souvenir prendrait sa place.

Les sœurs mirent à profit la transition pour se tourner vers Chris.

« Est-ce que ton oncle est un démon ou un demi démon ? » Le questionna, aussitôt, Paige.

Chris se figea, surpris. Il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas à une telle question de la part de sa tante.

« Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il, ahuri.

« C'est une question légitime. Ton oncle te pousse à nous mentir pour entre dans nos vies. Qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il n'essaie pas de nous attendre à travers toi. » Déclara Phoebe.

Chris ne put s'en empêcher. Il ne put vraiment pas. L'idée de son oncle Coop comme démon était trop étrange, trop en discordance avec sa nature. Aussi, Chris éclata de rire. Pour la première fois en présence des sœurs et de Léo. Ceux-ci le regardèrent, surpris, par l'éclat. Un peu soulagé aussi.

« Désolé… Mais… Oncle Coop, un démon ! Je ne sais pas comment il aurait pris ça. »

« En quoi est-ce si drôle ? » S'enquit Piper.

« Oncle Coop est un Cupidon. »

« Un cupidon ? Mais, ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de relation amoureuse avec des mortelles. »

L'hilarité de Chris stoppa net à l'intervention de Léo et il déclara, d'un ton neutre que la relation de Piper et de Léo avait permis un rapprochement d'autres couples avec des interdits semblables.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu sembles si proche de nous. Tu sembles assez intime avec nous pour ne pas nous mentir. »

Comme pour répondre à la question de Piper, le prochain souvenir « s'éclaira ».


	3. Chapter 3

Chris se crispa un peu. Si le premier souvenir avait été éprouvant, le second le serait tout autant. Même avant que le souvenir ne soit totalement éclairé, il le replaça immédiatement. C'était un souvenir d'enfance heureux lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Toutefois, il serait aussi douloureux que plaisant. Parce qu'il réveillerait des sentiments qu'il avait enfui au plus profond de lui-même. Des sentiments d'amour pour son frère. Pour sa famille.

Des sentiments qu'il tentait de garder sous contrôle, bien enterrés, depuis qu'il était dans le passé. Depuis qu'il avait revu sa mère et ses tantes en vie.

Chris soupira profondément et porta son regard vers sa famille. Elle ne lui accordait aucune attention. Pour le moment. Ils regardaient, tous, avec attention, les moindres détails de la scène qui se dévoilait, peu à peu, à leurs yeux.

Chris sentit sa gorge se nouer et tenta de se rappeler si son véritable lien avec la famille Halliwell (avec Wyatt) y était révélé. Il ne s'en rappelait pas, cependant. De toute façon, cela finirait, tout de même, par éclater au grand jour.

Combien de ses souvenirs seraient visualisés ? Combien de ses secrets pouvaient être dévoilés en ces heures ?

Il était très improbable qu'il passe à travers ça sans que Léo et les sœurs découvrent qu'il était un Halliwell… Qu'il était le petit frère de Wyatt.

Piper eut un léger sourire lorsque le souvenir s'anima.

**_ Un petit garçon de huit ans aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, assis à une table. Il y a avait un lourd grimoire ouvert devant lui, un stylo et une feuille blanche à peine noircie par l'écriture du garçon. _**

Piper reconnut, sans peine, Chris en ce petit garçon.

**_Le petit garçon, cependant, débordait d'une joie de vivre attendrissante. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt bleu. _**

« C'est un salle de classe de l'école de magie, n'est ce pas ? »

La voix de Léo détourna, un instant, l'attention des Piper. Son mari n'avait pas réellement fait de commentaire jusqu'à présent. C'était, d'ailleurs, surprenant. Elle aurait pensé que Léo en aurait profité pour accabler le jeune de reproche… Connaissant leur animosité mutuelle, cela n'aurait pas été surprenant. Pourtant, le premier commentaire du fondateur était d'une neutralité ahurissante.

Chris sembla aussi surpris. Il opina, cependant. Paige choisit ce moment pour questionner le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est l'école de magie ? »

Chris hésita mais donna, pour la première fois, une réponse complète. Il acheva celle-ci au moment où le souvenir achevait de s'éclairer totalement, dévoilant un autre garçon assis à la table voisine de Chris.

**_C'était un garçon, sans doute un peu plus âgé que Chris, aux cheveux blond clair. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt vert foncé. Sur la table, devant lui, se trouvait exactement les mêmes fournitures que devant Chris._**

Phoebe fut la première à reconnaitre le petit garçon blond. Elle se tourna vers Chris, en état de choc.

« Je n'avais pas compris que tu connaissais personnellement Wyatt dans le futur. »

« Wyatt ! » S'exclamèrent Paige, Léo et Piper d'une même voix.

Ils regardèrent, avec plus d'attention, le compagnon de Chris. Et, effectivement, ils le reconnurent, cette fois, sans mal. Léo se tourna vers Chris qui était adossé, les bras croisés, nonchalamment.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que tu étais un ami de Wyatt ? »

« Ce n'était pas pertinent. »

« Pas pertinent… Mais… »

Léo s'interrompit lorsque la scène s'anima, encore une fois.

**_Le jeune Chris fit un geste de la main et l'éponge, près du tableau, se souleva. En quelques secondes, le jeune homme lui avait fait prendre la forme d'une silhouette humaine._**

Léo souleva un sourcil, impressionné. C'était déjà un acte de magie impressionnant pour un garçon de cet âge.

Piper ne pouvait pas quitter la scène des yeux, émue de voir l'avenir de son petit garçon.

Phoebe et Paige, elles, regardaient davantage Chris. Les deux Chris. Le vieux Chris semblait partagé entre regarder la scène et l'ignorer. Comme s'il craignait ce que cela ferait ressortir chez lui de regarder ce souvenir.

Le jeune Chris arborait un sourire franc et espiègle où on y lisait une grande détermination.

Les deux sœurs n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment ce jeune garçon ouvert et joyeux avait pu devenir le jeune homme renfermé et névrotique.

**_Pour l'heure, le souvenir-Chris faisait bouger, ave l'aide de sa télékinésie, l'éponge de façon à lui faire faire une dance. Wyatt pouffa, soudain, de rire, provoquant au jeune Chris de sourire plus franchement._**

**_« J'ai gagné, Wy ! »_**

« Gagner ? Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ? » S'enquit Paige.

Chris lui lança un regard rapide puis baissa rapidement la tête alors qu'il commençait à donner une rapide explication.

« C'était un jeu à la mode. Il fallait utiliser tous les moyens magiques possibles pour faire rire les autres joueurs. Celui qui parvenait à se retenir le plus longtemps gagnait. »

Les jeunes parents eurent un léger sourire. Ils étaient ravis d'entendre que leur petit garçon jouerait ainsi. Qu'il aurait des amis auprès de qui il n'aurait pas à se cacher.

**_« C'était super, Chris. Faudrait que tu montres ça à tante Phoebe ! »_**

**_Le sourire du jeune Chris se fit plus franc et plus fier aux mots de Wyatt, comme si l'admiration de son ami le flattait._**

**_« Christopher ! Wyatt ! »_**

**_Les sœurs et Léo sursautèrent à la voix familière et furent plus surpris encore de voir une version plus âgé était vêtu d'un pantalon marron et d'un débardeur vert printemps. Sa tenue était, cependant, en partie dissimulée par une tunique noire._**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est bizarre ! » Souffla Paige.

« Tu as raison ! Tu as vu ce que tu portes ! L'horreur ! » Déclara Phoebe.

« C'es la tenue des professeurs de l'école. » Expliqua Léo.

« Moi, je suis professeur ? » Demanda Paige en se tournant vers Chris.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il se souvenait des cours (et des heures de colles) qu'il avait passé avec sa tante. La jeune femme avait toujours été de très bon conseil. Surtout lorsque cela touchait la partie être de lumière.

**_« Tante Paige ! » S'exclama Wyatt, la mine coupable. _**

**_Le jeune Chris reporta son attention vers la nouvelle venue avec une expression aussi coupable que son camarade. La Paige du futur avait ses mains sur les hanches et regardait sévèrement les deux garçons._**

**_« Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là, jeunes hommes ? »_**

**_« Parce qu'on est puni. » Marmonna le jeune Chris._**

**_« En effet, vous êtes sensé copier quelques pages de démologie et au lieu de cela, je vous trouve en train de jouer. »_**

**_« Oh allez ! Tante Paige ! Ce n'était pas bien grave. C'était juste un petit sort pour rigoler. »_**

**_Le futur Wyatt avait adopté un ton plaintif. De toute évidence pour éviter de faire sa punition. Le jeune Chris secoua simplement la tête tandis que la professeur Paige lançait un regard noir à son neveu. Elle s'apprêtait, d'ailleurs, à répliquer lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un homme de taille moyenne. Un professeur, de toute évidence. _**

**« Paige, vous voilà, nous sommes réunis.**

**Je constate que ces deux cancres sont dument punis.**

**Ce matin, un contre sort vous m'avez promis.**

**Mettez fin, tout de suite, à cette infamie. »**

Les sœurs et Léo se tournèrent, d'un même mouvement, vers leur Chris qui avait, comme les enfants-souvenirs, pouffé de rire. C'était étrange à voir et à entendre. Leur Chris était toujours si sérieux et sans tension. Ils l'avaient rarement vu sourire. Alors rire ! C'était étrange mais réconfortant. Cependant, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était observé, ce rire s'éteignit brutalement. Pourtant, on voyait qu'il était encore soumis à un fou rire.

**_Dans le souvenir, donc, les deux enfants pouffèrent de rire. Un rire qui s'éteignit rapidement au regard que leur dédia la Paige du futur._**

« Eh ! Pourquoi je ne réussi pas à te faire ça. » S'indigna la Paige du présent.

« Tu n'as pas développé les mêmes compétences, Paige. Et, je n'ai plus huit ans. » La renseigna, bien vite, Chris.

**_« Je suis désolé, Edmund. Je n'ai rien pu faire. La magie mêlée de ces deux là est aussi unique et puissante que le pouvoir des trois. »_**

Les sœurs haletèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Chris. Elles avaient parfaitement compris qu'il devait avoir une magie égale à celle de Wyatt ou presque. Elles ignoraient comment réagir à cette nouvelle révélation. D'autant plus qu'elles avaient déjà du mal à voir le jeune homme comme quelqu'un de puissant. Jusqu'à présent, Chris n'avait pas montré de pouvoirs sorciers particulièrement puissants devant elles. Mais, elles ne l'avaient utilisé que ses pouvoirs d'être de lumières.

Léo avait des sentiments tout aussi mitigé. Chris avait été ami avec Wyatt… Ou serait… Et, ils avaient établi un lien particulier ensemble. Chris était bon. Léo n'en avait jamais douté. Cependant, il se méfiait toujours de lui. En deux souvenirs, il avait été clair que Chris leur dissimulait beaucoup de chose. Beaucoup de choses importantes

« Tu es si puissant que cela ? » Demanda Phoebe, un peu perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas si puissant que ça. Wyatt l'ait bien plus. Mais nos magies combinées donnent l'équivalent du pouvoir des trois, c'est vrai. Et non, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. »

Avec un froncement de sourcil, les sœurs retournèrent à la scène que se déroulait devant eux.

**_La Paige du futur regardait sérieusement les deux garçons que reprirent rapidement leur sérieux._**

**_« A présent, vous allez faire en sorte que votre professeur ne parle plus en rime. C'était une blague très idiote. »_**

**_« Oh, tante Paige ! »_**

**_« Wyatt ! »_**

**_Le petit garçon soupira et s'empara de la main, déjà tendu de son camarade de classe. Il était évident que Chris avait toujours été quelqu'un de sérieux et d'intentionné. Il n'avait pas tardé à obéir à son professeur. D'ailleurs, il se mit au travail sitôt que Wyatt lui eut pris la main. _**

**« En ce jour et en cette heure,**

**Avant que la journée ne meure,**

**Après ce rude commandement,**

**Que s'annule cet amusement. »**

Phoebe et Paige pouffèrent tandis que Piper et Léo étaient partagés. Ils n'étaient pas franchement enchantés que leur premier aperçu de l'avenir de Wyatt soit celui qui suivait une bêtise. Ils lancèrent, tous, un regard vers Chris et le virent sourire avec nostalgie.

**_Dans le souvenir, le professeur charmé prononça une phrase expérimentale qui prouva que le sort du jeune Chris avait fonctionné et sortit sans plus attendre. La future Paige se tourna vers les deux garçons qui arboraient des sourires fiers._**

**_« Ne soyez pas si joyeux vous deux. Ce qui vous attend chez vous est pire que ma punition. »_**

**_Les deux garçons perdirent, aussitôt, leur sourire pour arborer une expression inquiète._**

« Je suppose que je faisais allusion à vos parents. » Fit Paige avec un sourire.

Chris opina en grimaçant. Encore aujourd'hui, il se souvenait du serment de sa mère. Piper n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on se serve négligemment de la magie.

Les sœurs Halliwell ne commentèrent pas. Elles attendirent, simplement, que ce souvenir s'estompe pour laisser place au suivant.


	4. Chapter 4

Cette fois, la scène qui se révéla à leurs yeux avait lieu dans un endroit familier à tous. Ils reconnurent, sans mal, le salon du manoir. En dépit des quelques modifications qui s'y trouvaient.

**_Ils repérèrent aussi, immédiatement, Chris, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il était à peine plus âgé que dans le précédent souvenir. Il devait, en effet, avoir à peine dix ans. Le jeune garçon se trouvait devant la télévision, bien réveillé. Ce qui était difficile à déterminer puisque sa tête était à peine visible. _**

Piper tourna vers le grand Chris, un peu inquiète. Il n'était pas normal que le garçon soit ainsi couché. D'après la lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait dans le salon, il devait au moins être midi. Chris, ayant capté le regard de sa mère, eut un léger sourire et expliqua :

« Pas d'inquiétude, Piper. La varicelle… »

Piper hocha la tête et revint au souvenir à l'instant même où son double futuriste pénétrait dans la pièce. C'était vraiment étrange de ce voir plus âgé d'au moins dix ans. Elle comprenait mieux le choc de Paige tout à l'heure.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle, Piper. » Laissa échapper Léo.

Piper rougit violemment mais adressa un sourire tendre à celui qui était toujours l'amour de sa vie malgré tous les derniers évènements survenus dans sa vie.

Paige et Phoebe s'entre-regardèrent à la suite de l'échange du couple. Elles étaient heureuses de découvrir que ces deux là ressentaient encore quelques choses l'un pour l'autre. Elles étaient ravies de voir qu'ils existaient encore quelque chose entre eux. Peut-être y avait-il une chance pour qu'il se remette ensemble.

Chris ne pouvaient pas regarder ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas. Ils ne les avaient jamais vus heureux. Ils s'étaient séparés avant qu'il puisse emmagasiner de souvenirs de leur couple uni et heureux. Les voir tendre l'un pour l'autre dans cette trame du temps était déchirant. Il était heureux pour sa mère mais, en même temps, il souffrait de voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais, c'était quelque chose auquel il s'était habitué depuis son arrivée dans le passé. Ce déchirement. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment. Car, en dépit du détachement, du recul, qu'il s'obstinait à maintenir entre lui et sa famille : il arrivait que ses sentiments prennent le dessus. Il avait été blessé par certaines de leurs remarques, il ressentait de la nostalgie vis-à-vis des réunions, des discussions familiales dont il avait été témoin au manoir.

Lorsque la Piper-souvenir s'avança, un plateau à la main, les témoins des souvenirs regardèrent Chris curieux. Bien sûr, ils avaient, tous, notés que le jeune homme les connaissait bien. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'il puisse avoir été aussi proche de leur famille.

**_« Eh, bonhomme, ça va mieux ? » Demanda la Piper du futur._**

**_« Oui. J'ai super faim ! »_**

**_La vieille Piper rit et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon qui s'était redressé pour s'emparer du plateau, très garni, apporté par Piper. Le garçon adressa un sourire joyeux à la femme et entreprit de manger en discutant de tout et de rien. _**

Alors que ce souvenir s'estompait déjà sur la scène où la future Piper écoutait tendrement le garçon, les contemporains du temps présents regardèrent Chris, stupéfait.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais si proche de notre famille ? » S'exclama Piper.

« Ce n'était pas important. »

« Pas important ! Mais… »

« Ecoute Piper…C'était mon choix de ne rien vous dire. Que j'aie été proche de vous dans mon temps n'a pas d'importance pour vous. Techniquement, je ne suis pas né. »

A cette nouvelle information, les sœurs et Léo écarquillèrent les yeux. Chris, lui, se renfrogna, mécontent d'avoir laissé échapper cette information. Léo se demanda qui pouvait bien être les parents du visiteur temporel. Il était évident que Chris viendrait au monde bientôt. D'après les souvenirs, il était à peine plus jeune que Wyatt. Deux ans, tout au plus. Or, Léo n'était au courant d'aucun couple sorcier-être de lumières, autre que celui qu'il formait avec Piper. C'était étrange et un peu inquiétant.

**_Un autre souvenir s'éclaira. Ils étaient dans un parc, cette fois. Il pleuvait averse et, pourtant, un Chris de treize ans était assis sur un banc, une feuille chiffonnée à la main._**

**_Les trois sorcières et le fondateur se tendirent en découvrant l'expression hostile et dévastée du garçon. Ils sursautèrent presque lorsque le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui s'éclipse retentit. Le jeune Chris ne releva pas la tête mais, apparemment, il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir l'identité du nouvel arrivant. _**

**_« Je veux être seul, Wyatt. »_**

**_L'adolescent blond ne se laissa pas décourager par le ton de son ami. Il s'approcha et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il enclencha son bouclier qui les mit, tous les deux, à l'abri de la pluie. Le jeune Chris n'eut aucune réaction et ne regarda pas un seul instant le nouveau venu. Wyatt posa, un instant, les yeux sur la feuille que Chris n'avait pas lâchée et reprit. _**

**_« Tout le monde était inquiet. Tante Phoebe et maman voulaient même un sortilège d'invocation. Mais tante Paige les a raisonnées et m'a envoyé. J'ai un quart d'heure pour te faire rentrer. »_**

**_« Je ne veux pas aller à la fête, Wy »_**

**_« Tu ne devrais le laisser cacher ta fête, Chris. »_**

**_Le brun leva, finalement, la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur._**

**_« Pourquoi il se fiche de moi, Wy. Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas. »_**

**_L'adolescent deux fois béni sembla mal à l'aise avec la question. Toutefois, Chris reprenait déjà. _**

**_« Il n'a jamais été fier de moi. Il n'est jamais là. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est des lettres d'excuse. Pourquoi Wy ? Pourquoi mon propre père agit comme s'il me détestait. »_**

Léo lança un regard vers leur Chris dont le visage fermé invitait à poster aucune question, à faire aucune remarque. Comment un père pouvait-il agir de cette façon envers son fils. L'éviter, ne pas venir aux festivités du jour de sa naissance. Il baissa les yeux sur Wyatt et secoua la tête maudissant le père de Chris. Il n'était pas digne d'être père. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être blessé, d'une quelque façon, par ses parents. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Chris. Une expression particulière passa sur son visage, rapide et intense, mais Léo n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier avant que le jeune homme se détourne.

**_« Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, Christopher. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ta mère t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu as des tantes qui sont prêtes à tout pour te rendre heureux. Sans parler de tes oncles et de tes cousins et cousines… Et puis, tu m'as moi, Chris. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. »_**

**_Le souvenir commença à s'estomper alors que le jeune Chris se redressait avec un sourire, en laissant tomber la lettre infâme de son père. _**

Piper n'hésita pas un seul instant. Avant que Chris pu réagir, la jeune mère l'avait attrapé et l'avait serré contre elle, écoutant son instinct de mère.

Chris, le cœur battant, n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Elle me serre dans ces bras. La dernière étreinte de sa mère datait de ses quatorze ans. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tandis qu'une chaleur familière qu'il avait presque oubliée l'envahissait. Il resserra prudemment les bras autours de cette femme qui était sa mère, sans l'être totalement. Piper n'avait, après tout, que peu d'expérience en tant que mère. Mais, pour Chris, elle restait sa mère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Chris se détacha de la sorcière avec un raclement de gorge gênée.

Personne ne commenta l'étreinte ou le souvenir, au grand soulagement de Chris. Tous ne firent que se retourner vers le nouveau souvenir qui se dévoilait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris était plus renfermé que jamais maintenant que Piper l'avait lâché. Léo ignorait si c'était dû à l'étreinte même dispensée par Piper ou au souvenir qu'ils venaient de voir. Une combinaison des deux sans doute. Le fondateur avait bien vu que le jeune homme était aussi chamboulé par le souvenir que par l'action de Piper. Ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer la conviction de Léo. Ils avaient fais une erreur en lançant ce sort. Voir ces souvenirs n'avait fait que confirmer une chose qu'ils savaient déjà tous, en vérité. A savoir que Chris était bon et qu'il était là pour les protéger, pour protéger Wyatt. Ils avaient été obnubilés par leurs craintes. Ils avaient préféré voir les points négatifs, oubliant, par la même occasion, ce que l'être de lumières avait ait pour eux. Et Léo était le premier en cause.

Et, maintenant, Chris souffrait à cause d'eux. Chris devait revivre des évènements douloureux. Voir ses plus intimes souvenirs dévoiler à des personnes qui avaient trahis sa confiance.

Léo lança un rapide vers Piper et ses sœurs. Il les connaissait bien. Il savait les décrypter mieux que personne. Il savait qu'elles étaient perturbées parce que ces souvenirs révélaient de la vie de Chris, de Chris lui-même. Tout comme il devinait qu'elles se sentaient coupables d'avoir envahi l'esprit de l'être de lumières.

Cependant, malgré ses sentiments, Léo ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers les souvenirs lorsque celui-ci s'anima.

**_Cette fois, c'était à proximité d'un terrain de baseball que la scène avait eu lieu. Ils repèrent, bien vite, le jeune Chris de douze ans. Il rangeait une batte de baseball en saluant joyeusement les membres de son équipe qui partaient rejoindre leurs parents. La scène était joyeuse et ordinaire._**

**_Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée du démon…_**

**_Le démon ou, plus exactement, l'être des ténèbres avait attendu que l'enfant soit seul. Il était clair que l'attaque était planifiée. C'était assez évident que Chris était la bonne cible. _**

**_Le démon était un noir, vêtu de cuir. Il avait une longue cicatrice qui partait d'œil droit et finissait au coin de ses lèvres._**

Piper laissa échapper un petit cri d'alarme lorsque le jeune Chris se retourna d'un geste brusque vers le nouvel arrivant.

**_Avant que l'enfant n'ai pas pu faire un geste, l'être des ténèbres fit un rapide geste de la main, appelant son arbalète, la souleva et tira. Sans doute le Chris actuel aurait-il réussit à s'enfuir ou à parer le tire mais, à cette époque, il n'était qu'un enfant. Il reçut la flèche à l'épaule. _**

Le Chris près d'eux tressaillit et se frotta, inconsciemment, le point d'impact. Léo pouvait le comprendre. Même en tant qu'adulte, l'expérience était si éprouvante qu'elle restait gravée dans l'esprit. Aussi, il ne préférait pas imaginé ce que cela pouvait représenter pour un enfant.

Les sœurs se sentirent au bord de la nausée lorsqu'elles virent la version plus jeune de Chris s'écrouler sous l'impact du projectile et de la douleur. Elles se méfiaient peut-être du jeune homme mais il n'empêche qu'elles l'appréciaient. De plus, elles ne souhaitaient à personne de passer par cette expérience. Paige, d'autant plus qu'elle savait la douleur que le poison des êtres entrainait. Elle espérait que quelqu'un était rapidement venu l'aider, le soigner.

**_L'être des ténèbres ne resta pas longtemps sur place après que Chris se soit effondré. Malheureusement, il fut bientôt évident que le poison était beaucoup plus rapide chez les enfants. Le jeune Chris eut rapidement la respiration erratique. Il était clair, qu'en quelques minutes, il mourrait. _**

**_« Papa… »_**

**_La voix du jeune Chris était faible déjà. Il réitéra son appel mais, à l'horreur et à l'indignation des observateurs, celui qu'il appelait (son propre père !) ne vint jamais. Enfin, le jeune Chris sembla se résigner et, dans un râle, appela Wyatt qui, contrairement au père du blessé, arriva au premier appel._**

**_« Chris ! »_**

**_L'adolescent se précipita vers son ami et analysa rapidement la scène. Il réagit, rapidement, et retira sa veste et s'en servit pour retirer, sans danger, la flèche. A la suite de quoi, il jeta la flèche loin d'eux et entreprit de soigner Chris. Bientôt, le garçon fut hors de danger mais l'évènement avait laissé des marques. Wyatt ne cessait de trembler. Chris se redressa rapidement et essuya, vivement, ses larmes. Comme s'il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse devant Wyatt. _**

**_« Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps avant de m'appeler ! » S'exclama Wyatt avec colère._**

**_Le jeune Chris lui jeta un bref regard vers l'adolescent blond et marmonna :_**

**_« J'ai appelé papa… »_**

**_La voix du garçon était frêle, vulnérable. Le visage s'assombrit mais il était hésitant. _**

**_« Tu devrais arrêter de l'appeler ! Tu devrais m'appeler ou appeler tante Paige. Il ne vient jamais. Il n'a jamais le temps… »_**

**_Cette dernière phrase était pleine de sarcasme. Le futur Wyatt remarqua la tristesse qui passa sur le visage de Chris. _**

Les sœurs et Léo lancèrent un bref regard vers leur Chris et virent cette même souffrance qu'il tâchait de cacher.

« Chris… »

L'interpellé sursauta à la voix de Phoebe et se tourna vers le groupe qui l'accompagnait.

« Est-ce que ton père est vraiment… »

La jeune femme n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Chris la comprit très bien.

« Mon père avait du temps pour tout le monde sauf moi. Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Il se fichait de moi. J'ai toujours eu peu de contact avec lui… En dehors de ses lettres. »

Chris n'en dit pas plus et retourna au souvenir où sa version plus jeune s'éclipsait avec son frère.

Chris se rappelait très bien de ce jour. Elle avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé Léo, « papa ». Il n'avait pas pu lui pardonné ce jour-là. Il avait accepté, enfin, qu'il comptait autant que Wyatt pour son père. C'est ce jour là que Chris avait, en quelque sorte, renié son père.

« Quel abruti ! »

Chris sursauta à la voix de sa mère. Il se tourna vers sa famille et découvrit, avec une certaine surprise, que leurs visages exprimaient colère, horreur et indignation.

« Comment cet… homme a-t-il pu abandonner son propre fils ?! »

Chris fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à l'intervention de Léo. Il avait bien vu que Léo n'était pas le même homme que celui qu'il avait connu toute sa vie. Celui de cette époque était plus à l'écoute de sa famille, plus présent.

Et si un des souvenirs qui défilait montrait aux filles et Léo qui il était vraiment… Quelle serait la réaction de Léo s'il découvrait qu'il était, justement, cet homme qu'il critiquait. Cet homme qui avait ignoré son fils dans un tel moment de détresse.

Chris ne laissa pas ses sentiments et ses pensées apparaitre sur son visage. Il était passé à travers cinq souvenirs sans que ses plus grands secrets ne soient dévoilés.

Il y avait, peut-être, une chance pour qu'il passe cette expérience sans que sa véritable identité ne soit révélée.


	6. Chapter 6

Les sœurs et Léo furent temporairement distraits du souvenir lorsque le Chris laissa échapper un cri étranglé et recula de plusieurs pas, comme frappé par une force invisible. La peine et la détresse étaient parfaitement visibles sur le visage du jeune, signe que l'actuel souvenir était particulièrement pénible et douloureux pour lui. Il recula, un peu plus vivement, lorsque Phoebe tenta de lui donner une étreinte réconfortante. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux à la réaction intense et inhabituelle du sorcier. Ils le virent se replier sur lui-même sans pour autant pouvoir cacher ses émotions. Comprenant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas de réponses de sa part, ils se tournèrent tous vers le souvenir.

Ils reconnurent, encore une fois, sans mal, le manoir. Plus exactement le hall d'entrée et l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Ils échangèrent un regard lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le manoir était rempli de personnes encore inconnues des sœurs et de Léo. Mais, ce qui les inquiétait, c'était l'atmosphère de ce souvenir. Cette scène était trop connue du quatuor. C'était une scène semblable à celle qui avait suivi l'enterrement de Prue. Aussi comprirent-ils, rapidement, que le souvenir était fortement lié à la mort d'un proche de Chris.

**_Ils ne repèrent pas immédiatement le Chris-souvenir. En fait, ils ne levèrent que parce que le Wyatt adolescent le rejoignit au milieu de l'escalier. Car, c'est là qu'était le jeune homme de quatorze ans. Caché par la rampe, au milieu de l'escalier, le garçon observait, les yeux rouges, les gens chuchotaient dans l'entrée. _**

**_« Coop te cherche partout. » Déclara Wyatt en s'installant près de son camarade._**

**_Chris ne répondit pas. Il baissa simplement les yeux sur ses mains avec, à la surprise de Léo et des sœurs, du dégoût. Le grand Wyatt suivit son regard et souffla :_**

**_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Chrissy. »_**

**_« Si je pouvais guérir, elles seraient toutes en vie. » Répondit le garçon en toute simplicité, des sanglots dans la voix. _**

**_« Je ne crois pas, Chris… Je crois plutôt que tu serais… mort aussi. »_**

**_« Peut-être que ce serait mieux. »_**

**_« Chris ! »_**

Le cri du grand Wyatt avait été synchrone avec celui des filles et de Léo. Le Chris actuel leur lança un rapide regard mais le détourna bien vite des intervenants et du souvenir

**_Le Chris du souvenir leva des yeux larmoyants vers son ami et souffla:_**

**_« Maman me manque… »_**

Le souvenir s'évapora alors que Wyatt étreignait son ami. Les sœurs et Léo pivotèrent, immédiatement, vers le propriétaire du souvenir. Chris avait la tête baissée mais, après une profonde inspiration, il la releva. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'émotion vive qui l'avait frappé… En dehors de ses yeux rougis.

« Chris… » Commença Phoebe mais l'intéressé le coupa.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais connu ma famille. Je ne mentais pas. Et, il n'y a rien à faire. Alors, il n'est pas utile d'en discuter. »

Léo souffla et déposa son fils endormi dans les bras de Piper. Après quoi il interpella Chris qui lui jeta un regard noir où se lisait toute sa fureur.

« Au contraire, Chris. Tu dois en parler. Tu ne peux pas garder tout cela pour toi… Ca va finir par te nuire. »

« Et depuis quant te souci tu de moi, Léo. »

Léo fronça les sourcils en entendant le ressentiment dans la voix du jeune homme. Un trop fort ressentiment pour qu'il ne soit nourri que par les évènements qui les avaient opposés ces dernières semaines. Chris avait connu les filles et Wyatt durant son enfance… Il était donc très probable que le jeune homme ait connu son futur lui. Etait ce de là qu'étaient nés les sentiments négatifs de Chris à son égard. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux pour que Chris le déteste autant ? Chris eut un geste d'agacement.

« Laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est du passé pour moi. »

Léo allait répliquer lorsque le nouveau souvenir s'anima. Léo sursauta presque en entendant la voix paniquée, de six ans plus jeune, de Chris.

**_La scène se déroulait dans les enfers, apparemment. Ce devait être peu de temps après le précédent souvenir. Ou avant. Le Chris du souvenir avait encore quatorze ans. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise bleu clair. Il se tenait débout face à un Wyatt en nage et, clairement, furieux._**

**_« Wyatt, je t'en pris ! Calmes toi ! »_**

Léo et Piper échangèrent un regard. Ils voyaient l'ombre de l'homme que leur avait décris Chris chez l'adolescent. La fureur à l'état brut était visible sur le visage du garçon. Une fureur effrayante et dévastatrice. Mais, c'était impossible ! Leur enfant ne pouvait pas s'être tournée vers le mal.

Ils lancèrent un rapide regard vers Paige et Phoebe… Seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'elles avaient tournée leurs attentions vers le Chris qui les accompagnait. Celui-ci avait le visage on ne peut plus fermé, si bien qu'il était impossible de dire comment ce souvenir, en particulier, le touchait.

**_« Ce n'est pas toi ça, Wyatt. Arrête ! Blâmes moi si tu veux mais arrêtes ! »_**

Les sœurs tressaillirent encore lorsqu'un masque neutre glissa sur le visage de leur neveu et fils. D'une certaine façon, c'était plus effrayant et inquiétant que la fureur qu'il avait montré peu de temps auparavant.

**_« En fait, je devrais te remercier, Christopher. »_**

**_« Me remercier… »_**

**_Le Chris du souvenir était perplexe._**

Tout comme les témoins du souvenir.

**_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »_**

**_« Oui, si tu avais réussi à les sauver, je n'aurais jamais vu la vérité. »_**

**_« Quelle vérité ? »_**

**_La voix du jeune Chris tremblait de détresse et de peur. _**

Les spectateurs s'alarmèrent d'autant plus lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que le Chris actuel s'était considérablement assombri.

**_« Le combat entre le bien et le mal est futile. Seul le pouvoir compte. Et, je suis le plus puissant. »_**

La voix du futur Wyatt avait diminué alors que le souvenir disparaissait.

A ce stade, Piper était presque en larmes alors que la vérité commençait à faire sont chemin dans son esprit. Elle resserra sa prise autours de son garçon en se demandant où elle s'était trompée. Etait-elle vraiment une si mauvaise mère ? Sans doute pour que Wyatt, l'enfant deux fois béni, se soit perdu dans le mal.

Léo, lui non plus, ne parvenait pas à croire que Chris avait dit la vérité à propos de Wyatt. Que s'était-il passé ? Où s'étaient-ils trompés ?

Pourtant, le doute subsistait. Même après ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ni les sœurs, ni Léo ne pouvaient croire que Wyatt puisse devenir aussi mauvais que Chris l'avait laissé supposer. Il ne pouvait certainement pas aller jusqu'à tuer des innocents… N'est-ce pas ?

**_Les ténèbres se dispersèrent, enfin, laissant place à une nouvelle mémoire. Ils s'aperçurent, bien vite, que ce souvenir était récent. Le Chris du souvenir était le même que celui qui les accompagnait… Jusqu'à ces vêtements. Ils comprirent, donc, qu'ils s'agissaient là du bref retour de Chris dans le futur. Cela se confirma lorsque la silhouette de Bianca s'affirma. Puis, ils virent Wyatt. Leur futur de leur neveu était entouré de démons comme ils n'attaquaient pas, le quatuor commencèrent à accepter l'inévitable. Wyatt n'était pas dans le même camp que Chris… Mais ils n'étaient pas du leur non plus. Il était dans le camp des démons. Un fait qui fut confirmé à la première phrase qu'ils entendirent. _**

**_« Ils ne sont pas un danger pour moi. »_**

**_A cette déclaration, comme un ordre implicite, les démons partirent. Les contemporains du temps présent ne pouvaient plus le nier, maintenant, Wyatt gouvernait les démons. Sitôt qu'ils eurent disparu, le futur Wyatt prit la parole d'une voix froide mais neutre. Le contraste de son manque d'émotion avec l'appréhension évidente de Chris était saisissant. _**

**_« Tu me déçois, Chris. _****_Que tu es pus me trahir me blesse. »_**

**_« Ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour toi. J'ai remonté le temps pour te sauver, Wyatt. »_**

**_Wyatt répliqua d'un ton ironique à la phrase de son ami. _**

Piper se mit à trembler si fort au discourt de son fils que Léo dû reprendre le jeune Wyatt dans ses bras. Phoebe et Paige s'empressèrent de venir réconforter la jeune maman malgré leur propre choc face aux paroles du futur Wyatt. Wyatt était vraiment devenu mauvais. Corrompu par le pouvoir. Par l'immense pouvoir qu'il détenait. Chris avait dit vrai. Tout ce temps. C'était lui qui agissait pour le bien alors que Wyatt avait fait plus de dégât qu'aucun démon qu'elles avaient rencontré.

**_« Si un autre que toi avait fait ce que tu as fait, il ne serait plus en vie. Mais toi… »_**

Piper éclata en sanglot devant l'abnégation de Chris lorsque Wyatt l'enjoignit de le rejoindre. Elle fut encore plus bouleversée quand le souvenir leur montre ce que Wyatt avait fait subir à Chris. Elle sursauta violemment en sentant quelqu'un poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle se sentit chavirer lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Chris. Chris qui venait la réconforter en dépit de ce que son propre fils avait fait pour lui.

Elle agit d'instinct. Elle se retourna de l'horrible scène et se blottit contre le demi-être de lumières, le visage caché contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit Chris se crisper un peu avant qu'il ne passa ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste de réconfort.

Chris retint un soupir lorsqu'il sentit sa mère l'étreindre. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle voit, de ses propres yeux, ce qu'était devenu Wyatt. Ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'aucun membre de sa famille en soit témoin.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper respira à fond et se détacha de Chris lorsqu'un autre souvenir apparut. La scène s'était déroulée au P3. Les sœurs Halliwell et Léo le reconnurent sans mal malgré son état de ruine évidente. Ils laissèrent échapper un faible soupir en comprenant que Wyatt avait déjà fait de sérieux dégât. Or, il ne devait pas avoir vingt ans puisque le Chris du souvenir avait, apparemment, dix sept ans. L'adolescent était debout, au centre de ce qui était encore la piste de dance dans leur temps. Il ressemblait bien plus au jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient tous les quatre. Il était plus taciturne, plus tendu. Plus nerveux aussi dans ce souvenir comme en témoignaient ses allées et venues. De toutes évidences, il attendait quelqu'un.

Un regard vers le Chris réel leur appris que ce n'était pas non plus un bon souvenir pour le jeune homme. Bien qu'il soit plus animé par la colère que par la tristesse.

**_Un jeu de lumière, signe de l'apparition d'un être de lumières, éclaira la sombre pièce du souvenir pour quelques secondes. _**

Léo tressaillit de surprise, tout comme les filles, lorsqu'il eut sous les yeux son futur. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux de se voir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà appris sur son avenir.

Il parut évident à tous que Léo-avenir était un fondateur. Exclusivement. Il portait cette robe qui représentait ces êtres supérieurs. L'expression de colère se renforça à la fois sur le visage du Chris-souvenir et du Chris-réel lorsque le futur Léo accorda toute son attention sur le jeune Chris.

**_« Chris, tu as demandé à me rencontré ? »_**

**_« Oui, c'est à propos de Wyatt. »_**

**_L'expression du futur-Léo se fit ennuyée. Il croisa les bras et adopta une posture que les sœurs reconnurent. Léo n'était pas disposé à écouter les propos de son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci dû la reconnaitre, lui aussi, puisqu'il sembla plus irrité encore._**

**_« Je crois que Wyatt est à l'origine de toutes les attaques de démons. En fait, j'en suis pratiquement certain. »_**

**_« Cela ne peut pas être le cas. Le destin de Wyatt est de faire le bien. Il ne peut, en aucun cas, être à la tête du mal. Tu dois chercher ailleurs. »_**

**_Le Chris-souvenir serra les poings et s'avança, avec vivacité, vers Léo sans que l'homme ne change de position. _**

**_« Je ne me trompe pas, Léo. J'ai des preuves, des témoins. Et si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais la vérité, toi aussi. »_**

**_« Je vois surtout à quelle extrémité te conduit ta jalousie, Christopher. »_**

Léo souffla de douleur lorsque Paige et Phoebe lui donnèrent un coup en représailles à ce que son double venait de dire. Il ne se plaignit pas, cependant. Il avait l'impression de mériter ces gestes. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait dit ces mots… ou qui les dirait. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux l'hostilité de Chris à son égard. Hostilité bien mérité, se résigna-t-il à admettre.

**_Le jeune homme Chris encaissa les paroles de son interlocuteur en silence._**

**_« Je sais que certains fondateurs ont des doutes. Léo, il est peut-être encore temps de résonner Wyatt. Il ne résonne plus qu'en termes de pouvoir ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. »_**

**_Le Léo du futur secoua la tête en déclarant qu'il ne croyait pas aux affirmations de Chris. Il ne répliqua rien, se contenta de s'éclipser. _**

Les spectateurs du souvenir restèrent figés en réaction de l'acte futur de Léo. Il n'avait même pas tenté d'écouter ce que le demi-être de lumières avait à dire. Léo regarda le sol, honteux de ses actes à venir. Il était clair qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qu'était le monde de Chris. Apparemment, il avait, peut-être, eu la possibilité d'améliorer, de contrer les choses mais avait choisi de nier les événements. De nier l'évidence. Il lança un regard vers le Chris-réel et préféra garder le silence. Au regard que lui lança le jeune homme, Léo sut que ses excuses seraient très mal accueillies. Avec raison.

Chris regarda sa montre, tendu. Ils y étaient presque. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que le sort prenne fin. Avec un peu de chance, il passerait cette épreuve sans que sa véritable identité, sa vraie relation avec les Halliwell, ne soit dévoilée. Un dix minutes et le sort prendrait fin. Dix minutes seulement et il pourrait sortir de là sans danger pour sa couverture.

Il perdit, toutefois, cet espoir lorsque la scène s'éclaira. Il la resitua sans mal. Malgré son jeune âge au moment de ce souvenir, Chris avait un souvenir très clair de ce souvenir. Son cinquième anniversaire n'était pas le plus heureux. Loin de là. Il regarda, avec nostalgie, le souvenir du salon décoré pour son anniversaire. Par les soins de ses tantes Paige et Phoebe. Une époque qui était encore synonyme de plaisir et d'innocence. Il tressaillit vit son jeune moi descendre les marches de l'escalier en courant, Wyatt sur ses talons.

Chris se rendit compte que les autres étaient surpris de voir que son anniversaire s'était passé chez eux. Ils ne comprenaient, sans doute, pas pourquoi son anniversaire s'était déroulé chez eux, pourquoi il n'y avait pas ses parents. Car, il n'y avait que les Halliwell dans le salon.

**_Les trois sœurs Halliwell se trouvaient, en effet, devant la table basse, souriante. La future-Piper s'avança, faussement sévère. _**

**_« Combien de fois vous ais-je dis ne pas courir dans les escaliers les garçons ? »_**

**_« Oh, allez, Piper ! Ne sois pas rabat joie ! Viens par là, roi de la fête. »_**

**_Les sœurs du temps présent sourire lorsque le petit garçon fila vers Phoebe et l'enlaça volontiers. Les autres sœurs firent de même avant de disparaitre vers la cuisine._**

**_« Le dernier arrivé est un vieux démon pourri… » Clama aussitôt Wyatt en courant à la suite des trois femmes._**

**_Le garçon d'anniversaire allait le suivre lorsqu'une feuille apparut en une éclipse. Le visage du jeune garçon s'assombrit immédiatement. De toute évidence, il savait ce que signifiait cette lettre et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Un mélange d'émotion, de la colère et du chagrin, s'installa sur son visage. Des émotions d'une intensité qu'aucun enfant de cet âge ne devrait ressentir. _**

**_Les spectateurs du souvenir regardèrent la jeune version de Chris courir vers la cuisine du manoir, le poing crispé autour de la lettre incriminée. _**

La grande version se crispa. Il savait, maintenant, qu'il n'y échapperait pas. Il allait voir son plus grand secret être dévoiler dans quelques minutes. Le dernier de ces saletés de souvenirs allait mettre à mal tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors pour garder le secret.

**_Chris croisa les bras, tendu, alors que la version-souvenir pénétrait dans la cuisine en appelant sans cesse son père sans que celui-ci n'apparaisse. _**

Les sœurs et Léo s'étaient crispé, indignés et chagrinés, par ce qui était arrivé à Chris en ce jour d'anniversaire.

**_Tout comme leurs futures versions. Elles regardèrent, attristées, l'ancienne version de Chris se tourné vers Wyatt. _**

**_« Appel le, toi !"_**

**Le futur Wyatt hésita puis, finalement, appela « Papa »… Et là, aussitôt, Wyatt apparut avec le sourire.**


	8. Chapter 8

A la suite de cette scène, les trois sœurs et Léo restèrent figés alors même que le sort prenait fin. Ils revinrent à la réalité sans qu'aucun des contemporains dans cette trame de temps ne réagissent, encore trop sonnés par leur découvert. Ils avaient, tous les quatre, compris qui était vraiment Chris. Le dernier souvenir avait mis en évidence ce que s'était évertué de cacher le jeune homme. Tous les détails qu'ils avaient choisi, inconsciemment ou pas, d'ignorer s'étaient imposés à eux. Ils avaient réalisé que, malgré ses efforts et ses tentatives, Chris n'avait pas pu masquer toutes les caractéristiques qui pouvaient le relier aux Halliwells. Et puis, il y avait la ressemblance physique. Car si Wyatt ressemblait à Léo ; Chris, lui, ressemblait, bien davantage, à Piper… Sa mère.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de parler à Chris. En raison de leur manque de réactions, ils n'eurent pas assez de temps pour le retenir.

Le jeune homme se tenait sur le qui vive depuis le début de ce souvenir. Aussi disparut-il lorsque le sort prit fin.

Son départ eut le mérite de réveiller la famille. Phoebe et Paige échangèrent un regard sombre tandis que Piper retenait les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Léo déposa rapidement Wyatt, toujours endormi, sur le sofa et s'empressa d'aller réconforter la jeune mère… En dépit de sa propre détresse.

Comment avaient-ils pu manquer cela ? Comment avaient-ils pu manquer les signes ? Léo ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas reconnu son propre fils. Quel être de lumière et fondateur faisait-il ?

Mais il savait à quoi c'était dû. Sa colère et sa détresse d'avoir perdu sa famille (d'avoir perdu Piper) l'avait aveuglé. Il avait agi comme Chris s'y attendait, sans doute. Après tout, il avait vu (ils avaient tous vu !) comment il agissait dans le futur.

Piper avait les poings crispés sur la veste de Léo. Elle avait l'impression de sombrer. Cet avenir désastreux et la découverte que Chris était son fils cadet la terrifiaient et la désolaient. Pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que le jeune être de lumière soit son fils (bien au contraire, elle en était fière !) mais parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être une mère incapable et indigne ! Quelle bonne mère ne pouvait reconnaitre son enfant ? Comment un enfant pouvait-il devenir si mauvais avec une bonne mère ? Ses fils se battaient dans l'avenir ! L'un d'eux était la source du mal ! Et l'autre se battait pour survivre… et faire vivre sa famille.

Alors que les deux parents se réconfortaient l'un l'autre. Phoebe et Paige quitté, discrètement, le salon. Parce qu'il leur fallait de l'espace mais aussi parce que Phoebe ne pouvait pas faire face à toutes ces émotions… Surtout pas alors qu'elle devait faire face aux siennes aussi. Elles se rendirent à la cuisine dans un état quasi second. Paige s'empressa de remettre un verre d'eau à sa sœur, inquiéte.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui, je crois. C'est simplement que cela fait beaucoup de chose à traiter. »

« Tu parles qu'on a un neveu de vingt trois, ça achèverait n'importe qui ! »

Paige s'effondra sur une chaise et garda le silence durant de longues secondes. Chris était un Halliwell. C'était incroyable ! Ou pas tant que cela en fait ! Qui d'autre qu'un Halliwell aurait pu risquer un voyage dans le passé pour sauver Wyatt ?

« Tu sais maintenant que je sais que Chris est de notre famille. Ses ressemblances me sautent aux yeux. Même son caractère. C'est un mélange de Prue et de Piper. »

« Phoebe… Comment allons nous arrangés les choses avec Chris ? »

Phoebe… Comment allons nous arrangés les choses. Surtout après le coup qui les avait conduis à cette découverte. Tout dépendait de Chris, en fait. C'était à lui de décider.

« On ne peut pas obliger Chris à nous parler. Il faut attendre et voir. »

Paige grimaça un peu. Elle songea qu'ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux si le jeune homme leur faisait, de nouveau, face un jour… Alors leur parler !

L'empathe, comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de sa demi-sœur reprit doucement la parole.

« Chris est un bon garçon. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous ignorera… Pas longtemps du moins ! »

Paige soupira mais ne répliqua pas Phoebe avait plus d'expériences familiales qu'elle. Elle avait, sans doute, raison.

Dans le salon, Léo et Piper s'étaient dégagés l'un de l'autre et observaient leur premier fils qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Ils essayaient, de leur mieux, de chasser l'image de son lui adulte. De cet homme hostile et sombre. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de chasser cette douleur d'avoir fait souffrir leur second fils.

« Je suis une mauvaise mère, n'est ce pas ? Wyatt deviendra mauvais et je n'ai pas été capable de reconnaitre mon second enfant. Je l'ai maintenu loin de nous… de moi. »

Léo se tourna vers la femme de sa vie et secoua la tête.

« Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, Piper. Chris, encore à son âge, te respecte. Et, t'aime… J'en suis sûr. »

**« Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas dit qu'il était de la famille ? Cela aurait simplifier les choses ? »**

**« Parce que… cet oncle le lui a demandé. Et, il respect cet homme, c'est évident. Pour avoir plus de champ libre pour sa mission aussi, sans doute. »**

**« Sans doute. Nous ne l'aurions certainement pas laissé faire tout ça si nous avions connu son identité. »**

**Piper avait déclaré cela d'un ton féroce qui fit sourire Léo. Piper allait aller mieux. C'était certain à présent.**

**« Et, s'il est un peu comme toi : il aura cherché à nous protéger. De la vérité. De la plupart des démons qu'il a dû combattre dernière notre dos. »**

**« Oui… Et bien, quand il sera né. Je le priverais de sortie jusqu'à sa majorité. »**

**Léo secoua la tête, sachant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sérieuse. Mais, au moins, elle surmontait la découvert au sujet de Chris. Ce qui était loin d'être son cas à lui. Il avait beaucoup plus à se reprocher. Sur son attitude passée depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme… Mais aussi sur son attitude future. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi ? Devenir cet homme ? Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ignorer son autre fils… Au profit du premier, en plus. **

**« Léo. » L'interpella Piper.**

**Le fondateur en détresse porta son attention sur la sorcière qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Sans doute avait-elle compris l'objet de ses réflexions. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Piper le connaissait, sans doute, mieux que personne. Elle connaissait beaucoup de ses secrets, après tout. **

**« Ce n'est pas encore arrivé, Léo. Pour notre enfant. Tu peux arranger les choses avec Chris. »**

**« Je n'ai pas eu la meilleure attitude avec depuis qu'il est ici. »**

**« Il comprend certainement que tu protégeais ta famille… Montre lui que tu es prêts à changer. Que tu es là pour lui et cela s'arrangera, je suis sûr. »**

**« Comment peux-tu être aussi optimiste ? » Souffla Léo.**

**« Tu l'as dis toi-même. A mots couverts, d'accord. Mais tu l'as dit ! Je l'ai bien élevé… Et une de mes valeurs, quand il s'agit de la famille, c'est le pardon. »**

**Léo soupira et baissa les yeux sur son premier né, espérant de tout son cœur que Piper avait raison. Il espérait que Chris pardonnerait à sa famille. Et que l'avenir pouvait être amélioré.**

**Chris se tenait au sommet du Golden Bridge, le cœur battant. Il n'avait pas peur de la hauteur (cela aurait été un comble pour un demi être de lumière) mais effrayé par les nouveaux rebondissements. Sa famille savait ! Elle savait qu'il avait énormément menti. Sur beaucoup de choses. Mais plus important : elle savait qu'il était un Halliwell, le frère de Wyatt. Il se demanda s'ils allaient changer les choses. Chris poussa un léger gémissement. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils sachent. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et resta là, indifférent au froid. Tout plutôt que de faire face à sa famille… A leur hostilité et leur déception. **


End file.
